I Do!
by XiaoTif
Summary: Hallo? Hahaha saya kembali membawakan FF sudo tolong review nya,,, Maklum kalo Typo bertebaran.. -,-
1. Chapter 1

Title : I do!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

All member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO!

One Shoot! ^^

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

Suho POV

Haaah aku begitu gugup didekatnya..

Padahal ini baru pertama debut MAMA?

Tangan nya begitu lembut, ia pintar memasak dan ia sangat ramah.

Itulah yang aku sukai dari Kyungsoo, namun yang ku harapkan tak terjadi.

Aku yang berharap kyungsoo satu kamar denganku malah kebalikan nya.

Ia satu kamar bersama Kim Jong In, itu membuatku iri.

Tapi tak apalah, melihatnya untuk setiap hari pun sudah cukup bagiku.

Author POV

EXO-K yang terdiri dari Suho,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kyungsoo,Kai dan Sehun pun akan memulai debut MAMA mereka di acara tv untuk ke lima kalinya.

"Baiklah semua nya, ayo kita berdoa sebelum kita tampil" ucap suho sang leader.

"Baik Hyung!" Ucap semuanya.

"Selesai ^^" suho mengakhiri doa yang ia pimpin.

Semua member sudah berjalan menuju belakang panggung tapi tidak untuk Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya melihati hyung nya itu duduk di kursi tunggu itu. Dan memulai pembicaraan…

"Hyung? Kau tak apa?" ucap kyungsoo.

"Tak apa soo-soo, hyung hanya gugup?" sahut suho.

"Ah hyung ini tak seperti biasanya, bukankah hyung selalu menyemangati kami, tapi mengapa hyung malah yang tak semangat?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"iya yah? Hahaha" sahut suho dengan angelic smile nya.

"Ayo hyung, sebentar lagi kita akan tampil.." ajak kyungsoo sambil memijat pundak hyung nya yang sedang duduk itu.

"Ahh enak soo, hehe ayo…"jawab suho. Namun dalam hatinya sentuhan tangan ini sangat lembut aku merasakan sebuah kenyamanan dan ketentraman dengan sentuhan ini.

"Hyung? Apalagi yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Anio! Ayo soo-soo.."suho tersadar kalau ia tadi melamun sejenak.

"Ok Myunie Hyung!" jawab suho.

Careless,Careless..

Shoot anonymous,anonymous..

Heartless,Mindless..

No one who care about me…

Terdengar bait terakhir dari lagu MAMA tersebut.

Sekitar 4 menit telah dilalui oleh member EXO-K dan seluruh member kembali kebelakang panggung.

"Huaaa Chukae… hyung.. kita hampir sempurna perform kali ini.." sambut magnae EXO-K,Sehun kepada semua hyungnya.

"Ya! Kita berhasil" sahut BaekYeol.

"Yeahh…"ucap kai.

"Akhirnya ^^" sahut kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih semua nya atas kerja keras kalian hari ini" sahut suho menuturkan rasa terima kasih nya kepada dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya itu.

"Tentu saja hyung, kami akan selalu berusaha untuk bekerja keras." Jawab chanyeol mewakili ke empat member.

"Baiklah EXO!" sahut suho.

"WE ARE ONE" jawab seluruhnya.

Setelah acara selesai, EXO-K kembali ke dorm nya dan istirahat.

Tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo dan Suho.

Pulang ini mereka langsung pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan yang akan dimasak oleh kyungsoo.

#sesampainya di minimarket.

"Soo, kau mau masak apa?" Tanya suho.

"Eesh, Hyung diam saja. Hyung cukup menemaniku ke minimarket saja, tak usah menanyakan hal-hal lain"jawab kyungsoo.

"Yaah kau ini -_-" sahut suho.

#1 jam berlalu dan mereka keluar dari minimarket dan menuju mobil agency mereka yang di samarkan sehingga orang lain tidak mengetahuinya dan memasuki mobil tersebut dimana suho yang menyetir.

10 menit diperjalanan, suho merasa sangat gugup dan ia mulai membuka pembicaraan,

"Soo,Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"Tanya suho dengan hati yang gemetar. Dalam hatinya Suho! _Jika suka ungkapkan saja! Katakan apa yang kamu rasakan! Jangan peduli kata orang lain karena hidup ini kau yang menjalani!_

Chapter 1 END!

Bagaimana? Just Review Guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: I do!

**Main Cast** :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

**Others Cast** :

Member EXO

**Note** :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

**Chapter 2**

**Suho POV **

Suho! Jika suka ungkapkan saja! Katakan apa yang kamu rasakan! Jangan peduli kata orang lain karena hidup ini kau yang menjalani! Waduh ini hati perang terus dengan pikiran.. bagaimana ini…?

"Hyung? Kau mau bertanya apa dengan ku?"kyungsoo mematahkan lamunanku. Mampus aku gugup bro! tatapan nya yang buat aku gugup.

"Tidak.. nanti saja, lagipula kita harus cepat, mereka pasti pada menunggu kita kyungsoo.." jawabku disertai senyum khas ku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan. Hingga tak terasa 30 menit berlalu dan kami pun tiba di dorm.

"Umma palli..! lama bener.. aku lapar! Cepatlah umma atau aku akan pingsan"Baekhyun,Chanyeol dan Kai bisa memaklumi kami, namun tidak untuk sehun, sehun ngomel dengan kyungsoo karena kami ya bisa dikatakan telat kali ya.. hehehe wajar kalo si kecil itu ngomel. Ini sudah jam 19.30

"Iya.. Bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku umma sehun-ah? Aku ini namja.."sahut kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke dapur dan mulai memasak ayam goreng spicy.

"Ne umma. Eh? Ne hyung ^^"jawab sehun.

Ayam goreng spicy itu adalah menu kesukaan member exo-k karena kyungsoo sangat bisa memasaknya dengan sangat enak. Menurutku ayam yang direstoran-restoran itu pada kalah dah dengan kyungsoo yang memasaknya. Tapi kapan aku mau mengungkapkan perasaan ku ya? Hoalah… telingaku yang salah dengar atau apa, kyungsoo tidak mau di panggil umma? Huaa apakah ia tidak menyadari aku ini…

Ya Ampun suho kau harus tetap dengan pendirianmu.. kau harus ungkapkan meski bertepuk sebelah tangan.. tapi kapan? Hmm sebaiknya aku harus memikirkan itu.. harus planning nih.. hehehe

#30 menit kemudian

**Author POV**

"Sehun-ah sudah jadi nih.. Ayo bantu hyung membawanya"teriak kyungsoo dari dapur yang terdengar oleh sehun diruang tamu.

"Hwaaa Ne umma! Aish! Ne hyung…"sehun segera menghampiri kyungsoo dan membawa peralatan makan sedangkan kyungsoo membawa ayam goreng spicy yang ia buat itu ke ruang makan.

"hmm bau nya enak banget… kyungsoo hyung memang hebat, pasti ini sangat enak"sahut kai yang mencium bau ayam dari kejauhan. Ya tidak bisa dipungkiri bau lezat ayam itu memenuhi ruang makan itu.

"Woaah ayo makan!"seru chanyeol yang memulai makan dan di ikuti oleh member lainnya.

Posisi mereka meja berbentuk persegi panjang 2 kursi sebelah kanan di isi oleh baekhyun dan chanyeol. 2 kursi sebelah kiri di isi oleh sehun dan kai. Sedangkan suho dan kyungsoo memisah ke masing-masing kursi yang ada di sisi yang berbeda yang membuat mereka berhadapan. (#hehe gaje banget)

#30 menit setelah itu

"Gyaaa kenyang, umma emang jago ^^" respon sehun setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya. kyungsoo yang mendengar pujian itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bener…"sahut baekhyun yang sudah terlihat kenyang bersama chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Waah aku kenyang sekali, baiklah setelah mencuci muka aku akan tidur, capek banget perform mama tadi"ujar kai sambil meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Ya! Kami juga akan tidur.. Bye semua… ^^"seru baekyeol dan berjalan ke kamar mereka untuk tidur atau beristirahat atau (?) (#fikir sendiri hehe)

"Kelihatan nya aku juga merasakan yang sama dengan mereka.. ^^ bye umma! Eh! Bye hyung.. oh ya suho hyung aku tidur bersama kai ya.. soalnya aku ingin main playstation di kamarnya, kemarin aku gak sempat"sehun beranjak dari kursi nya menuju kamar kai yang hampir sedikit lagi ditutup oleh kai. Semuanya pergi ke kamar mereka untuk tidur dan beristirahat setelah perform maksimal di acara tadi. Tapi tidak untuk kyungsoo. Ia harus mencuci piring terlebih dahulu baru tidur. Ini adalah kebiasaan para member setelah terlihat suho sedang melamun di kursi nya.

Chapter 2 END!

Bagaimana? Just Review Guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I do!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

Chapter 3

Author POV

"Suho hyung mengapa kau melamun?"kyungsoo mematahkan lamunan yang suho fikirkan.

"A- anio kyungsoo.."jawab suho sedikit gugup, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang di fikirkan nya sedang berada di hadapan nya. suho masih memikirkan bagaimana untuk mengungkapkan itu. Perasaan nya.

"Mengapa kau tidak tidur hyung?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu mengapa kau tidak tidur?"Tanya suho balik.

"aku harus mencuci nih piring, kalau ditinggalkan bisa menumpuk, setelah itu aku akan tidur.."jawab kyungsoo.

"bisa ku bantu?"tawar suho dengan angelic smile nya.

"Tidak usah hyung, kau tidur saja. Lagian ini biasa aku lakukan.."

"oh baiklah, aku akan tidur.. setelah ini kau harus tidur kyungsoo.."sahut suho

"Ne hyung! ^^"kyungsoo menutupi kelelahan nya dengan sebuah kata disertai senyuman kepada hyung nya itu.

D.O POV

Huuaa aku lelah sekali hari ini, rasanya pinggang ku mau lepas menjadi butiran-butiran debu sepertinya, habis nya? Perform di acara yang istirahat nya Cuma 5 menit itu pun aku merapikan baju member yang berantakan setelah perform MAMA di ruang ganti. Setelah acara itu selesai aku dan suho hyung harus ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk siang ini, setelah itu bukan nya istirahat aku malah memasak, memasak untuk 6 porsi yang selera nya pun berbeda-beda Ayam Spicy yang dikreasiin sama keju lah, paprika lah huh banyak banget kreasi. Dan sekarang aku harus mencuci ini piring , huaaa kyungsoo ikhlas.. sabar -_-

#24 menit kemudian

Author POV

"Haha! Akhirnya kinclong juga semua piring ini, dapur udah bersih semua udah bersih dan rapi! Ya udah aku mau tidur deh, lelah bener"ujar kyungsoo ngomel sendiri di dapur. Ia kini beranjak menuju kamar yang bertuliskan D.O & Kai namun setelah dilihat kamar sudah diisi oleh 2 orang, kai? Lalu satunya?

Ya sehun berada di kamar mereka, tidur bersama kai. Kyungsoo termenung sebentar dan melihat 1 kamar yang tidak terkunci, kamar itu bertuliska Suho & Sehun. Ia memasuki kamar tersebut dan melepas alas kaki nya lalu tidur disebelah orang yang mempunyai kamar itu. Suara kasur yang dinaiki kyungsoo membuat seseorang yang tidur itu terbangun.

"Ehh? Kyungsoo? Mengapa kau kesini? "Tanya suho bingung kini orang yang selalu dipikiran nya berada disisinya sekarang.

"Sehun tidur dikamarku, entah mengapa -_-"jawab kyungsoo.

"Oh ya sehun tadi bilang ia mau tidur dikamar kalian, tadi katanya mau main playstation.."jelas suho.

"Ohh.. Hyung kau tidak suka aku disini eoh?"

"An.. anioo.. kyungsoo-ah, bukan seperti itu. Hyung malah sangat senang"jawab suho terbata-bata dan gugup.

"Eh wajahmu mengapa merah seperti itu hyung?"

"Oh iya ya? Tidak apa-apa kok.. hyung sedikit flu aja"suho memberikan alas an yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi pada nya.

"aku tidur hyung.. selamat malam! ^^"kyungsoo menarik selimut yang ada disebelah suho.

"Ne kyungsoo-ah mimpi yang indah.."ujar suho.

"huaa hyung bantal dan selimut ini bau..punya siapa ini hyung? Bau iler ihh.."kyungsoo tersadar bangun ketika ia menghirup udara yang ada di bantal dan selimut yang sekarang ia pakai.

"hahaha kau ini, lucu banget. Ya udah nih pakai yang hyung aja bantal dan selimut nya.."suho tertawa melihat tingkah kyungsoo malam itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kyungsoo adalah orang yang serba bersih, rapi dan wangi. Itulah yang menyebabkan suho menyukai kyungsoo dari awal. Dan suho memaklumi itu lalu memberikan bantal dan selimut yang ia pakai ke kyungsoo.

"Makasih hyung, lalu hyung?"kyungsoo menerima bantal dan selimut dari suho.

"Ya hyung akan memakai punya sehun ^^"jawab suho yang membuat kyungsoo geli.

"Hahaha hyung ini, aku aja gak mau. Coba hyung duduk dulu.."kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk menyuruh suho duduk sepertinya. Dan diambilkan lah bantal suho, ia letakkan di tengah-tengah. Setelah itu kyungsoo mengambil bantal dan selimut sehun dan meletakkan nya di box cucian. Ia kembali dan berbaring. Suho hanya melongok.

"Eh? Hyung kenapa melongok? Ayo tidur? Bantal dan selimut ini tidak bau, aku suka hyung. Bantal dan selimut ini kita gunakan bersama., ayo sini hyung!"suho yang disuruh hanya mengikuti instruksi dari kyungsoo dan berbaring di dekat nya. karena gugup, suho sedikit memberi jarak tidur nya. untung saja bantal itu sedikit besar. Kyungsoo yang melihat suho seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ihh hyung ini, gak mau ya tidur bersamaku?"kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu tapi…"

Chapter 3 END!

Bagaimana? Just Review Guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I do!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

Chapter 4

Author POV

"Tapi apa? Ayo hyung tidur lah disini, kepala mu tidak berada pada bantal nanti sakit loh hyung.. hmm begini aku yang mendekat atau kau yang mendekat?"kyungsoo mengancam hyung nya untuk tidur ditengah bantal bukan di ujung bantal.

"Yaaa baiklah baiklah aku yang akan mendekat.."deg deg suho mulai mendekat kan kepala nya ke tengah bantal.

"Nah gitu dong.. jadi kan gak makan tulang teman sendiri!"kyungsoo senang hyung nya meuruti semua keinginan nya dengan sabar. Suho hanya melongok ke atas, bagaimana tidak jarak antara kepalanya dan kepala kyungsoo itu 8cm (#ukur sendiri ya). Wajah suho memerah seperti udang rebus. Ia sangat senang sekali tidur kali ini, bisa bersama orang yang selalu ada dipikiran nya.

"Hyung coba lihat aku!"suruh kyungsoo. Suho menurut dan mengubah posisi tidur nya dari berbaring, sekarang posisi nya menyamping ke kanan menghadap orang yang memberi nya instruksi itu.

"eh? Ada yg salah kyungsoo?"Tanya suho bingung karena kyungsoo tersenyum melihat nya.

"kau seperti udang rebus hyung.. hahaha wajah mu merah karena flu hahaha"kyungsoo tertawa. 'ini bukan karena flu, ini karena mu. Wajahmu begitu membuat ku ngefly..jarak antara kita sangat dekat, bagaimana aku tidak gugup' batin suho.

"Kau ini tidak rapi hyung!"

"kenapa lagi uh?"

"lihat rambut mu! Berantakan! Sini aku rapikan ya ^^" kyungsoo kemudian memegang kepala suho dan merapikan rambut yang berantakan jarak mereka semakin dekat kira kira 5cm.

"Sudahh! Baiklah aku tidur ^^"sahut kyungsoo senang dan menarik selimut yang ia pakai bersama suho. Hanya kepalanya saja yang kyungsoo tidak ditutupi sama halnya dengan suho. 'bahkan dalam keadaan tidur saja ia ingin rapi!, ingin sekali aku memakan mu kyungsoo!' batin suho.

"Hyung, chu..p" kyungsoo mendekati suho dan mencium pipi suho yang merah itu.

"Kyung.. kyungsoo?"suho membulatkan matanya.

"Aku gemas melihat kau yang merah seperti udang itu hyung.."ucap kyungsoo sambil mecubit pipi suho.

"Ehh"suho speechless. "tapi bisakah kau melepaskan cubitan mu? Ini aku tidak bisa tidur.." tambah suho.

"Tidak sebelum aku terlelap!"jawab kyungsoo.

"ya tidurlah.."jawab suho.

"Hyung?"Tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"apa lagi, eh ayo lepaskan tangan mu aku susah ngomong kalau seperti ini…"omel suho.

"Aku ingin tangan mu membelai rambutku.."pinta kyungsoo.

"Emang kenapa?"Tanya suho makin bingung.

"Entahlah aku ingin sekali seperti itu., aku ingin bilang sama kai tapi ia tidur lebih dulu dariku.. aku harap kau mau hyung.."kyungsoo mengatakan apa yang selama ini yang ia inginkan sebelum tidur.

"oh se..dihnya.. baik..lah.. aww.. berhentilah mencubitku kyungsoo!"jawab suho kemudian merengek. Dan mulai mencoba membelai rambut kyungsoo.

"No no no.."jawab kyungsoo yang membuat suho kesal. Malam itu suho sangat begitu senang .

#10 menit kemudian..

Suho POV

Huaaa akhirnya tidur juga ni anak. Eh bukan anak! Bayi lebih cocok sepertinya. Hahaha. Tapi tangan nya ini loh masih menyubit pipiku. Dasar! Melihat wajah nya seperti ini, bolehkah aku mencium nya? ah sedikit saja aku ingin mencium bibir nya yang sedang tidur juga mungkin. Tangan ini harus kuturunkan kemudian Aku mulai mendekati nya..

1 cm..

2 cm..

3cm..

4cm..

5cm..

6cm..

7cm..

Chapter 4 END!

Bagaimana? Just Review Guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Title : I do!

Main Cast :

-D.O EXO

-Suho EXO

Others Cast :

member EXO

Note :

I'm comeback for SuDO! ^^

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

Chapter 5/END

Suho POV

"chuu..p"hehe akhirnya aku berhasil walaupun hanya beberapa detik. ah sepertinya ia sedang tidur pulas.. haha baiklah aku akan tidur juga, setidaknya aku hanya mundur 3 cm dan kembali meletakkan tangan nya di pipiku, aku tidak ingin mengubah posisi ini.. aku sangat senang, tentram, dan damai. Meskipun aku tidak memiliki nya.. Saranghae kyungsoo-ah.

Author POV

Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.15 pagi. Kyungsoo terbangun ditengah pagi itu...

"Brrr.. hyung…"panggil kyungsoo terbangun dan memukul pipi suho dengan tangan nya sedari malam tadi berada dipipi suho.

"Hooaam.. Aww, waeyo kyungsoo-ah?"jawab suho. Sambil mengucek matanya dan ia kaget dibangunkan tengah pagi seperti ini.

"Dingin hyung…"sahut kyungsoo. Ia menunjukkan pout kedinginan.

"Oh, aku ambilkan selimut lagi ya?"tawar suho, dan beranjak duduk untuk mengambilkan selimut.

"Gak mau hyung!"jawab kyungsoo menahan tangan suho sebelum ia berdiri.

"Lalu bagaimana?"Tanya suho bingung karena mau pakai apa lagi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku peluk kau saja ya hyung? Boleh gak?"Tanya kyungsoo polos.

"tapi mengapa?"jawab suho heran dan kaget dengan yang dikatakan kyungsoo.

"karena selimut itu hanya menghangatkan sebentar saja, kalau badanmu dipeluk itu akan hangat seterusnya?"Jelas kyungsoo yang membuat suho kaget.

"ahh..Ya sudah silahkan"jawab suho dan kembali tidur.

"hyung mengapa kau tidur menghadapku?"protes kyungsoo karena tidak sesuai permintaan nya.

"katamu mau meluk hyung?"Tanya suho dibuat heran lagi sama kyungsoo.

"mana bisa aku memelukmu!"omel kyungsoo.

"lalu bagaimana?"suho kali ini berpikir keras.

"kau tindih aku ya hyung…"pinta kyungsoo.

"WHAT?"suho terkejut setengah mati. (lebay). Cukuplah tidur bersama kyungsoo, ini disuruh seperti itu pula.

"kau tidak mau ya hyung? Yasudah biarkan aku kedinginan! Jangan menghadapku!"sahut kyungsoo kesal.

"Ehh bukan nya seperti itu.. tapi.."belum selesai suho bicara, kyungsoo memotong omongan nya.

"Chuup.. Saranghae hyung…"ciuman dipipi suho yang membuat suho merah merona.

"Nado, saranghae baby soo-soo…"jawab suho gugup kesenangan.

"So do you wanna do it to me?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Yes! I DO…! ^^"jawab suho menyetujui apa yang kyungsoo kemudian menindih kyungsoo yang berada diranjang nya. dan kyungsoo memeluk erat badan suho.

"Makasih hyung.. aku hangat kalau seperti ini.."kyungsoo berterima kasih kepada hyungnya ini karena sudah melakukan apa yang ia pinta malam itu.

"Ne kyungsoo-ah, I'm so happy tonight.."jawab suho kemudian mereka kembali tidur dengan posisi yang.. err (?) suho menindih badan imut kyungsoo demi menghangatkan tubuh kyungsoo.

EPILOGUE

"Hyung kejadian semalam cukup kita yang tahu! Jangan ceritakan dengan orang ya.."pinta kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kamar, yang semalam ia tempati. karena pagi sudah datang, kyungsoo turun secepatnya memasakkan sarapan pagi buat member nya.

"Ne kyungsoo-ah.. saranghae.."suho yang masih duduk diranjang senyum bahagia setelah kyungsoo keluar. Akhirnya apa yang ingin ia sampaikan terwujud juga di malam kemarin. Sekarang tak Ada beban lagi di pikiran nya. karena kyungsoo telah menjadi milik nya.

SELESAI ^^

Terima kasih telah menunggu, maaf kalau lama banget.

Don't forget to review guys! ^^ Thank you!


End file.
